


Rapture

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bending (Avatar), F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Rapture

**Summary:** I thought I knew happiness, but now I know exaltation.

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Fluff

 

Dedicated to tumblr user **themightyelysian**.

 

* * *

**Rapture:** (adjective) a feeling of intense pleasure or joy.

Synonyms: bliss, euphoria, elation, joy, enchantment, delight, happiness.

* * *

 

 

At thirty, Asami Sato had seen it all.

 

She’d flown on disks of air, spinning and whirling high above the clouds. She’d dove to the depths of the Mo Ce Sea, tumbling about with jellyfish sharks and dolphin piranha. She’d sat in the center of a Volcano, inside a protective –still hot – shell of earth as the world churned beneath her. Asami had even watched a full field of flowers bloom to life, magically opening up to face the glowing, yellow sun.

 

All of those things were magical, magnificent, and amazing, feats that no one other than The Avatar could have done. Korra’s powers were only growing stronger too, and with each wonder she displayed, Asami thought Korra would never top them.

 

That is, until her wife had shown that there was so much more to be found in life.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Asami asked. She was blindfolded, one of Korra’s is obscuring her vision. Korra was in the driver’s seat of their Satomobile, the trustworthy car chugging along, up and over the hills of rural Republic City.

 

“To our hill,” Korra replied, flashing a huge, white-toothed grin. She turned sharply and Asami’s head knocked against the side of the car. “Sorry, sorry!”

 

Quickly, they ascended and descended, cresting the hills until Korra stopped, on the highest of them. “Wait here,” she said, climbing out. Asami heard the trunk open and close, and five minutes later, Korra opened her door.

 

Indeed, they were at their hill, a grassy knoll that gave the perfect view of Republic City’s sprawling landscape. Asami and Korra had frequented this place: for kisses, for handmade picnics, for escapes. Even now, five years after their marriage, it was still _their_ place, and they loved it.

 

Korra had laid out a blanket: a tarp, to be more accurate, and a poncho sat next to it. She herself wore one, banana yellow and slick, just like the spare on the tarp. “We’re… getting wet?” Asami asked. “Is it going to rain?”

 

“Soon,” Korra said. “Come on, put it on.” Asami obliged her, shrugging on and yanking up the hood. “Now, sit back and watch.”

 

Korra inhaled, deeply, filling her lungs with the very element that, moments later, she was spinning beneath her. Slowly, with the release of her breath, she rose, ascending into the sky in a straight solid line. Slowly, she shifted her hands, gathering more and more wind beneath until she was a dot high above Asami.

 

Minutes later, the clap of thunder roared, biting through the crackle of lightning. Clouds began to swirl, tangling themselves about each other and the sky began to churn, and suddenly, the rather pleasant afternoon morphed, sky turning dark. In the midst of it all was Korra, guiding the clouds and the water within into the perfect storm, hands shifting and ghosting over the damp masses.

 

Ten minutes later, the rain released, pouring down all across the city in a huge wave of wetness. Asami was shocked: she knew Korra was good, but altering the weather was _amazing_ , a true wonder.

 

“Are you done?” Asami shouted. She imagined Korra replying ‘no’.

 

Spirits, was she right.

 

The rain turned to a trickle, and the clouds began to part, whirling away so that the sun cut through in brilliant, orange-yellow streaks. The city burst back into color, the sea sparkling that familiar navy. Asami could occasionally see Korra zipping around, practically running and rushing about on scooters of air as she coaxed the clouds to change again.

 

Suddenly, it clicked what was happening: the sun struck the water at the right angle, and the sky burst into magnificence, a rainbow shooting from both sides of the city. Korra worked even more furiously, bringing out each hue to its most vivid.

 

The sky was a mess of evening colors now: orange, pink, purple, and yellow, all a backdrop for that rainbow. Asami was soaked to the bone, but the smile on her face wouldn’t fade. That rainbow was rapture, pure joy and happiness stretching across the entire bay it seemed, and when Korra slowly fell back down, into Asami’s outstretched arms, the kiss they shared was pure rapture too.


End file.
